Seana
by Lucida
Summary: Another 'girl sucked into Middle-Earth' fic witha bit of LegolasOC in it.
1. st Chapter

A/N: * This * means that they are talking in elvish.  
  
Legolas was in the forest of Rivendale, talking to his friend Aragorn. When he heard a something move in the bushes. He turned around and saw a young human girl lying on the ground. Legolas told his friend to guard the girl while he went to get Elrond.  
  
* So, you say you were sitting and talking to Aragorn when a girl appeared out of nowhere? *  
  
* Yes, she was a young human. *  
  
* Very well. You and Aragorn shall being her to the guestrooms, where I will question her. *  
  
* Yes my lord. *  
  
Seana woke up to see an elf sleeping in the chair next to the bed. Wait a second, an elf! Elves are only in fairy tales, and ones this good looking (think Doddy), only in Middle-Earth.  
  
Elrond awoke, to two very painful ears. He looked up the see the girl pulling his ears. * That hurt you know. * The look of confusion on the girl's face told Elrond that the girl didn't understand him. " Good Morning, Mister Elf, sir." Elrond tried everything from Elvish to Common, and Seana, everything from French to Latin.  
  
A/N: Look I know it's short but it's my first fic. Considering this what do you think. Good, Bad? Oh and pleeeeeeeeeeease review. If you don't I won't continue the story (I put chapter two up anyway).  
  
Lucida 


	2. nd Chapter

A/N: Here is the missing chapter. And I have fixed the others. Oh, and a big thankyou to josiah'sgurl. Oh and she not going to be Mary-Sue for long.  
  
* Gandalf, do you know anything about this girl? *  
  
* I'm afraid not Elrond. *  
  
* She speaks a language I can not understand. *  
  
* She might be a spy. *  
  
* I'll keep a guard on her. *  
  
* Yes, Yes I must be off. *  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
* Lord Elrond, Lord Elrond, Gandalf has returned and would like to see you. *  
  
*Thankyou Lucida. * (A/N: I'm an elf, see.)  
  
* Gandalf, it's been months. *  
  
* Yes, it has, almost three. Know to the point..*  
  
Gandalf went into telling Elrond about a long lost spell he had found. It anybody to speak common for an hour. Together they went into her room. As soon as they entered Gandalf was to put the spell on her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hello Elrond, Gandalf."  
  
"Who are you and what do you want?" asked Elrond  
  
" I'm Seana Louisa Bloom, and I want to be an elf living in Rivendell, married to Legolas Greenleaf."  
  
"Why would a human like you want to married to an elf like Legolas Greenleaf?" Elrond questioned  
  
"Because he is cute, kind and immortal."  
  
"And want makes you think that he would up his immortality to be with you?"  
  
"You mean like Arwen to Aragorn?"  
  
"You've been spying on us!"  
  
"I have not! You're on of the wise, rememberer. When I watched the movie and read the book I thought you kind and wise and had lots of recept for you, well you know I don't any more. Go and, go and try to Arwen stop from staying in Middle-Earth because I'm getting bloody pissed off!" 


	3. rd Chapter

A/N: I know I said I wouldn't post this without any reviews, but I'm bored. Oh, and ^this^ means that elves can understand it and ~this~ is Legolas' English. I almost forgot its Sh-or-na not Seen-a.  
  
Elrond sent Legolas to the girl's room. Legolas entered to hear her singing:  
  
"^Frodo, Sam, Merry^ and ^Pippin^ were the ^hobbits^ in the fellowship. ^Aragorn^ was one of the humans, the other one died. ^ Gimli^ was the dwarf, and ^Legolas^ the elf. ^Arwen^ stayed in ^Middle-Earth^ with ^Aragon^. After ^Frodo, Gollum and Sam^ went to ^Mordor^.  
  
It wasn't only the last word that worried Legolas. She had said most of the fellowship's names, Elrond's daughter and Mordor. What if this girl was a spy! So to get her attention he coughed. She turned around straight away. "Good Morning ^Legolas^." Legolas was stunned; she had just said his name in perfect gramma but he couldn't understand the rest of it. She could say the names of stuff perfectly but nothing else.  
  
"^Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin hobbits^" stared Seana"^Elrond, Arwen,Legolas^ elves" she took a breath. "^Gimli^ dwarf" she paused "^Aragon^ human."  
  
Elrond was starting to understand. If Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin were hobbits then him, Arwen and Elrond were ~el-v-es~. Gimli a ~d-war-f~ and Aragon a ~hu-m-an~. Legolas opened his mouth to talk but stoped when he saw the girl do the same.  
  
Seana pointed at Legolas and said "^Legolas^". She then pointed at herself and said "Seana" Legolas getting the point picked up her breakfast and said * food *. He then ate some and said * eat *. After that Legolas pointed at Seana and * Seana *. Then he said * Seana eat food *. Seana nodded and said, "Yes". Legolas replied by nodded and saying * Yes *.  
  
By the end of the day they could understand eachother. They didn't know that the next day would chance both their lifes forever. 


End file.
